


Shared Nightmares

by Merfilly



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin looks at Jericho's pictures with his own memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Nightmares

Robin dropped down beside Jericho, watching him flicker through a digital frame, looking at a boy that was older than him, a woman that must be his mother, catching the images out of the corner of his eye as he played the game.

A game he promptly lost as he caught an old, tattered look image that had been scanned into the memory.

"Who's that?" he managed, controlling his voice.

[My father,] Jericho signed, making Robin's heart grow cold. [It's the only picture of him I have.]

"Why?"

[Momma got rid of them. Said he was dead to her, to us.] Jericho traced the features, wonderingly.

"Do you remember him at all, what his name was, anything?" Robin asked.

[No. Momma doesn't like to think about him at all.] Jericho looked up at his team leader. [I only see him in my dreams.] He looked down, knowing few cared to meet his eyes for long. [The ones about this...] He drew his collar aside, showing a very old scar along his throat. [Sometimes, though, I wonder about him.]

Robin tipped the younger boy's chin up, meeting those bright eyes. "I'm sure your mom has reason." He then looked, one more time, at the photo...at the face of Slade.


End file.
